vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsen
|-|Elsen= |-|Burnt= |-|Valzong Burnt= |-|Critic Burnt= |-|Calvary Burnt= |-|Pastel Burnt= Summary Elsen make up the population of the Zones. They are the first populous encountered in the game, and they are the general neutral party that make up most of the population of the OFF world. The entities generally dress in very sterile, formal attire, which seems to be related to their jobs. They have limited awareness about both themselves and their environments. However, their attitudes and actions vary depending on where they are, such as with Elsen in The Room actively assisting The Batter and The Player. They are encountered in every Zone with the exception of Zone 0. When Elsens are highly stressed or are ailing in health, they may become Burnt. A Burnt Elsen will literally lose their head, which is replaced with a fountains of a liquid substance (interpretations vary as to whether this is blood, some kind of fluid-based corruption, etc) from their neck. When an inhabitant transforms into a burnt, it apparently gets much stronger to the point of even being able to fight off specters. This is displayed in zone 3, when three inhabitants catch three specters in a sugar storage room and transform into burnt out of fear that the specters will take their sugar. Those three easily kill the specters before turning on the Batter. There are varying degrees of Burnt Elsen. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '| At least '''9-C '| At least '''8-C '''to '''8-B Name: Elsen | Burnt Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Humans | Spectres Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Can interact with intangible/incorporeal beings, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Transformation, Statistics Amplification via Sugar Deprivation, Limited Body Control, Invulnerability for Pastel Burnt, some have Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Human level '(Confirmed to be humans by WoG) | At least '''Street level '(Should be able to at least easily kills Elsen) | At least 'Building level '''to '''City Block level '(Critic Burnt can easily stop a subway train, should be superior to most Specters) '''Speed: Normal Human | Unknown | At least Subsonic to Hypersonic '(Superior to most specters) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Street Class '''| '''Building Class to City Block Class Durability: Human level | At least Street level| At least Building level to City Block level Stamina: Average Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: A tie Intelligence: Average | Likely low Weaknesses: Pastel Burnt's invulnerability is bypassed by attacking the head that emerges from their body Key: Elsen | Burnt | Sugar-deprived Burnt Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shizuri Mugino (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Shizuri's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, both were victorylusted, Pastel Burnt was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Species Category:OFF Category:Concept Users Category:RPG Maker Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Video Game Characters